Hot Shot
by MelasZepheos
Summary: How did Betty Director come to work for Global Justice? A little look into the past of some of the adults in Kim's world. Rated T for now, may go up with later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Disney. The concept for this story is my own though. If anyone wants to use this story or my characterisations in their own work, please feel free, but message me about it first please.

**Chapter One**

**Hot Shot**

"This is a pretty impressive resume Ms Director."

"Thank you sir."

"But I'm a little concerned about your attitude. You have several strikes here, not following due procedure, you border on the violent at times, according to your captain."

"I get the job done." She protested.

The chief sighed and put the dossier down, "Unfortunately, someone agrees with you."

"Excuse me sir?"

He fixed her with a hard look, "Let me make one thing perfectly clear. If it was up to me, after the stunt you pulled yesterday, you would be on suspension, following a full review of your performance." The young agent stiffened. "However, I received a transfer request this morning. It seems Global Justice wants you."

"Global Justice?"

"You won't have heard of them. They act as an international police force, mostly independent, and they need new agents. They want you, and there's very little I can do to stop the move."

"Yes sir!" She couldn't keep the enthusiasm out of her voice, and he didn't look very pleased at that.

"I don't have any more say over what you do Director, but please, just try and clean up your act."

She was hardly listening, saluting and already heading out of the door. Chief of Police Go shook his head and put the dossier into his out tray. It would be sent on to GJ by the end of the day. He just hoped that they would be able to hammer some sense into Betty Director's head. She had the potential for greatness, but right now, she was far too headstrong, far too concerned with bringing the criminals in than doing it right.

***

Betty went to her desk and started tossing possessions into the box she had been keeping at the ready for the last month. Even she had known her career in the Go City PD wasn't likely to last her for much longer. She had been hauled up before the disciplinary board more times than she could count, and the only thing keeping her on the streets was that her way worked.

_At least GJ recognises. _She thought as she emptied a desk drawer into the box, _They must know that sometimes you gotta be hard to keep the peace._

Go City was a hard beat to work, criminal gangs roaming the streets, and the way the big corporations tried to run things, you'd be hard pressed to know who the real bad guys were. The Go City PD was corrupt to the core, and as far as she was concerned, they needed people to stand up and fight, rather than roll over and take a bribe.

Outside she heard the constant chorus of police cars leaving and returning. Some of them brought back perps, others brought back wounded cops, who would get patched up and sent straight back out. She hated this city. She hated the corruption; she hated the deaths, the drug dealers, the gang fights.

She finished emptying her desk and suddenly realised she hadn't waited to hear how she would be contacted. She spared a glance to the office inbox, and noticed that there was a large brown manila envelope, stamped with several red symbols. She went over to check it, and sure enough her name was on it as well.

She opened the envelope and nearly dropped the small computer that dropped out. It was highly advanced, she could tell that from a glance. The thing was tiny for one thing, able to fit into an A4 envelope. She searched for a button, but couldn't find anything. About to give up, she tapped the screen idly, and the device sprung to life.

_What the? You need to touch the screen?_

"Ms Director, you have been selected for the Global Justice program. Included on this datapad are coordinates to go to, as well as some required materials."

_Datapad?_ She turned the thing over in her hands, _Makes sense, I guess._

She tried tapping a few more things, and was rewarded when a map appeared, along with a small arrow at the bottom of the screen. When she touched it, the screen moved on to something a little more familiar, the black background and green text she was used to seeing on computers. The list was simple enough, but there were a few items she was a little surprised to see.

_Pack and go home first, worry about list of strange items later._ She decided, and added the datapad to the top of the box.

This was it. Everything she had done at the GCPD was stuffed into this one box. She was about to leave it all behind, but she couldn't feel anything for it. There was no one in the small office space to say goodbye to, and there wasn't anyone she particularly wanted to anyway. When she thought about it, there really was no reason for her to be standing in the middle of the office clutching the box and wondering what she was going to do next.

Resolved, she marched out of the office and down to the car park, where her motorbike was waiting. _Time to blow this joint._

***

Her apartment was nothing special, all she could afford on a GCPD salary. One lounge area and kitchen, barely six foot square; a tiny bedroom and adjacent bathroom. She was fairly certain the bathroom was a repurposed closet, and all the facilities constituted a fire hazard. She came home and dumped the box on the floor next to a pile of dirty clothing, heading for the fridge.

Hooking out a carton of milk and scavenging some bread from the countertop she went to her room and jumped onto the bed, ignoring the scattered papers and case files, and set the datapad where she could look at it. Nibbling the bread to make it last longer, she checked the directions.

_Okay, so I know where this is at least._ It was an abandoned dock, not the first place she would have thought to have found an international policing agency, but whatever. She skipped over to the list. The first couple of items were fairly standard, things she would have included.

1. Clothing, long sleeved shirt and heavy duty trousers. Jacket recommended

2. Rucksack (empty)

3. Two pens

4, One HB pencil

After that it got a little odd

5. Two tweezers

6. Four hair pins

7. One strong elastic band

8. Two AA batteries (used)

_I get the feeling this isn't going to be a normal interview process._

She definitely had everything on the list anyway, but she couldn't think for a second what half this stuff would be needed for. Unless they were going to drop her into a room and expect her to MacGyver her way out of it. She snorted with laughter. _Actually, maybe that is what they're expecting._

Whatever, she would run with it. Whatever this job was, it had to be better than life on the force, that much she knew.

_I've really left, haven't I?_ She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, _What am I doing?_

For a single fleeting moment she wondered whether she should call someone, tell them about what she was doing. _That's a laugh, who would I tell? My brother?_ He was in one of the Go City gangs, he wouldn't care, and her parents...

She rolled onto her side again, that wasn't something she wanted to think about.

Night time was a long way off, but she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind anyway. It wasn't often she got the chance for a lot of sleep, and she wanted to enjoy every extra second she got to rest.

AN:- A tiny bit of backstory is probably required. I had this idea a while ago, while working on some of my other fanfictions. The character of Doctor Director, who I had been using in the same way as the show originally did (little more than an ascended extra) struck me as being someone I could write about a little more, so I started to come up with this story, which would detail how a young Betty Director originally came to work for Global Justice.

Ages and dates of the story: if Kim Possible is 18 in 2007 (closest guess), then the character's ages work out as follows:

Kim Possible: Born 1988

Shego: Born 1978 (ish)

Doctor Drakken: Born 1965 (ish)

From here, I decided that Betty Director would be about the same age as Drakken, hence her birthdate is 1964. To those attentive viewers, this means this story is set sometime in the mid to late 80s, which I will try and represent as best I can, starting here with her surprise over such a small and advanced computer, and will continue later.

Also (This is a long author's note) I don't see any reason why Go City should not have been a lot worse back in the 80s. If we take the attitude that just maybe the reason it became so much nicer was because it had its own family of superheroes, then logically, before they came, things would have been worse. It's implied in canon that Shego was a little over-the-top in her treatment of criminals, which clearly served her well, and was accepted, when Team Go first started, which suggests to me that Go City was in much worse shape. (This is all just my opinion, of course)

And yes, the Hot Shot in question is Betty Director. She's gonna be a maverick in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Disney. The concept for this story is my own though. If anyone wants to use this story or my characterisations in their own work, please feel free, but message me about it first please.

**Chapter Two**

**New Job**

Next day Betty was woken by the clattering of cats outside her window. She knew all three of them, and while it was technically part of her job to report strays she knew about to the animal collection services, she didn't quite have the heart. She almost felt like they were her cats, for all that they only showed up twice a week at most.

Rolling out of bed she staggered to the window, avoiding the debris which littered her room, and slid the window open. Down below the three of them were circling, looking up and mewling. The dustbin lid they had knocked over continued to rattle a little, but the sound wasn't exactly uncommon.

Reaching over to her desk Betty found the loaf of bread she kept forgetting to put in her kitchen, and broke up a slice before dropping the bits to the floor. She watched them for a while as they ate the bread, then went to get ready. That was when she realised she was still wearing her uniform from yesterday.

_Urgh._ She pulled off her jacket as she headed to the shower, snagging a towel from the back of a chair and digging out some shampoo from under a pile of cleaner clothes. _Guess I should have tried to stay awake a little longer._

Under the shower she let the hot water pound on her head for as long as she felt she could, leaning back slightly against the wall of the cramped cubicle. _New job today. New life._

She dried and dressed quickly, collected the datapad and put all the items she would need into various pockets. She put the datapad into the rucksack she had been told to bring, and hurried out of the door, locking it behind her.

_Not that a lock would do a damn bit of good against any of the thieves around here, but it makes me feel better._

She took the stairs three at a time, exchanging her apartment keys for her motorcycle keys. It was a pretty old bike, but that actually went some way to assuring quality. _They keep churning out these damn electric razors instead of real motorbikes and soon there won't be any decent rides out there._

She swung her leg over the bike and started it with a satisfying roar. _Home tune ups, nothing like 'em. _She kept it as far over the limit as she felt she could get away with, which was pretty high. Speed limits were low on a cop's list of things to keep an eye on.

_What happened to this city?_ She shook her head and concentrated on the road, it didn't bear thinking about some things.

***

The docks were just as they always were, populated by the homeless, dilapidated warehouses and broken jetties. She kept the engine running as she walked the bike through, checking the datapad every so often to make sure she was heading for the right location. When she finally got there she found it was just another warehouse, with nothing special to set it apart.

_Surely not._ She checked the datapad, which was now beeping faintly, a dot on the map pulsing at her. _Definitely the place._

She pushed the bike inside the doors, and turned on the headlight, which cast a circular beam over a good portion of the floor. It looked far too clean, and a few feet in it actually became tiled, instead of the wooden boards she would have expected.

_This is... different._

She stopped and looked around, trying to make out any details of the interior of the warehouse.

"Ms Director, please make your way to the centre of the floor."

A light flickered on a few metres ahead of her, and she walked into it, wondering just what was going to happen next. She kept both hands on the handlebars of her bike, still trying to peer through the gloom. There was a mechanical click somewhere close by, and she was suddenly plummeting down, keeping a tight grip on her bike.

She came to a stop in a brightly lit room, completely empty, lined in white tiles and bathed in soft light. She was directly in the centre of the space, and she couldn't make out a door anywhere.

"Hello?"

"Ms Director, how nice of you to join us." A section of the wall slid open next to her, and a middle aged man walked out, smartly dressed in a blue uniform. "Though you are a little late."

"I overslept."

"We value punctuality in our agents Ms Director, this will be noted. Follow me to the next testing area, your motorbike will not be necessary, you can leave it here."

She nearly protested, but apparently she was skating on thin ice as it was, no need to antagonise them further. She took her rucksack, which had her items stuffed into it, and followed the uniformed man back through the door and along a corridor that seemed to be entirely steel. She guessed the first room was only in the pristine state to impress people; everything else would be functional and practical.

"The procedure for entrance into Global Justice is to undergo several examinations. First a written test, then a physical examination and a shooting competition. The final tests are field exams, but you only undergo those if you make it through the first few stages."

His tone told her everything. _Just you watch, I'll be part of this organisation by the end of these tests, whatever you think._

"So what's your name chief?" She asked.

He frowned at her, "You may address me as Agent Tor, and please be formal."

"Absolutely Agent Tor."

He smiled smugly at her submission, but underneath she was making notes. Thinking of the best way to show this guy up when she had the chance. _I don't think it'll take much to knock him down a peg or two._

They had apparently reached their destination, as he pulled open a door to reveal a large square room, which had ten desks already set out, of which nine were taken. The only spare one was right at the front, on the far side of the room; she would have to walk the long way round. A man in a blue uniform stood at the front as well, and as she strolled in he glanced at her.

"Ms Director I assume?"

"That's me."

"Please take your seat." He gestured, and she headed for it. She had intended to bustle over quickly, but when she saw the other candidates she decided to take her time, strutting across the room like she owned it. They were all army stiff-necks, and that she was late was enough to have them all grimacing at her like she had just kicked each of their puppies.

_I wish I still had some chewing gum._ She slid into her seat carefully, settled herself comfortably, and looked innocently to the agent at the front, who was looking right back at her.

"As I was saying before Ms Director joined us, I am Doctor Seur, and I am the man nominally in charge of Global Justice, though really I am more of a figurehead. I am here to begin your entrance examination, which as you have been told consists of a written test to begin with. Basic languages, mathematics, sciences. Don't worry, this is the easy part. Anyone selected for this course should already have the knowledge necessary."

Betty looked down at the paper on her desk, then shrugged and pulled out one of her pens; she might as well go along with it, no matter how unnecessary and basic.

"You may begin."

She turned over and read the first question:

_Let p(x) be a polynomial of degree n. Determine the maximal number of solutions of the equation p(x) = ln x._

_Oh dear._

She skimmed further down:

_Name the precise sites of production in the human female of the following hormones_

_This is going to be somewhat harder than I thought._

She picked up her pen, aware of the other candidates already furiously scribbling away, and returned to the first question.

***

An hour later she was none the wiser. She thought she might have done okay on some of the English based questions, and she had enough facility with languages to know she had done well on that part of the exam, but the rest of it, the hard maths and science, had utterly baffled her.

There was no time to reflect though, because the candidates were all being led to the next testing area, the physical examination. She used the walk to get a proper look at her peers. There were two other women, one a buzz-cut marine, a tattoo visible above her collar line. The other was a waif like figure with long blonde hair back in a ponytail. All the rest were muscled men, most of whom were taller than her.

_Not to mention, I'm the only one here not in a uniform._ She was beginning to regret wearing her usual leathers, but then again, it was better than being part of the cut and dried brigade. She deliberately hung back from them, sauntering along like she didn't have any reason to hurry.

It really was hard not to laugh at the way they all automatically marched in sync with each other.

AN:- Betty continues her maverick behaviour, sort of.

Doctor Seur: I enjoyed this name, his full name is Reginald Seur, or Regi Seur, and as anyone with a basic knowledge of German knows, Regisseur is the German for Director. (I wasjust going to leave this, but I figured it was a bit too obscure not to have some reference to)

There's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, most of which I won't touch on, but I will say that the cats are probably going to return.

Betty's room being a desolute wasteland is a deliberate subversion of character here. I wanted to use this story to show how Betty became the highly driven, very focused woman we meet, and it was more fun to start it from a perspective as far from it as I could get (and remember, she goes out to fight Gemini personally, which must be against regulations, she's still a maverick dammit!) Also, I liked the idea of having her dressed in form fitting leather biker's gear, but that's more for fanservice than for any good reason.

The 'damn electric razors' is a reference to Sin City; Most of the testing scene is lifted from Men in Black, obviously. I liked that movie. Those questions are real university level mathematics and biology questions from Cambridge university papers (which I copied from the internet) and no I don't know the answers. The buzz-cut marine girl and waif like blonde are a dual reference to Aliens (I love shout outs.) And as a final note, I imagine Betty Director to be dressed a lot like Angelina Jolie in the first Tomb Raider movie (the auction scene, where she's in bike leathers).

I'm not a hundred percent sure why I'm showing the whole test sequence (*cough*exposition*cough*) when we all know what the inevitable outcome is (*cough*foreshadowing*cough*). But I like doing things the hard way, besides, it lets me set up Betty's character a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty Director and Global Justice are the property of Disney corporation, Doctor Seur, Agent Tor, and the other five candidates are my own characters. Feel free to use them, or this storyline, but please mail me about it first so I know to check it out.

**Chapter Three**

**Examination**

"Everyone line up on the white line."

Betty was at the end of the line, facing down an obstacle course which started with a crawl through a long tunnel. Each of the candidates had their own tunnel, and a curtain had been put up to stop them seeing past it.

"You will run this obstacle course, your times will be noted, and we will move onto the next stage of the testing." Doctor Seur walked to the side of the course and checked his watch, "In three, two, one, go."

The army men were straight off the blocks, actually diving down their respective tunnels. Betty was a half step behind them, but still quick enough that they reached the tunnel at the same time. Once inside she moved as cautiously as she could, looking around to make sure she wasn't going to be facing any booby traps along the way. She couldn't see the other candidates, and no sound penetrated the tunnel either.

On the other side, a vertical wall rose up in front of her, with a single rope hanging down the middle. She grabbed it and started climbing, panting a little as she reached the top. She was in good shape, but usually her activities didn't include climbing things. At the top of the wall she took a moment to look ahead, and apart from a zip-line leading to what appeared to be a corner, she couldn't see any of the other obstacles.

She slid to the end of the zip-line and bumped into the wall, twisting as she landed to see that the next obstacle was another tunnel crawl, but this time in a small metal space. Betty sighed and threw herself straight at it, slithering a few feet on her belly before she hit a corner hard, and went clattering down, arms curled round her head to protect herself, before she was deposited at the bottom.

The floor was hurting her back for some reason, and as she rolled over and put her hands down to clamber to her feet, she realised it was heating up, and heating up rapidly. She lurched to her feet and collided with a wall that was already hot enough to burn her shoulder through her jacket. She suppressed a yelp and hurried to the end of the passage, where a small patch of light was shining.

The light was shining down a long and completely vertical shaft. Wide enough that she would be able to fit into it, but with no handholds. Clearly she had to climb it, and with the floor starting to hurt the soles of her feet, she scrabbled up, pressing her back hard against one side, using her hands and feet to inch her way up.

She managed to make her way about five feet up before the palms of her hands were roughened and painful. She paused for a moment and pulled her biking gloves out of her pockets, wishing she had thought to put them on at the start of the obstacle course. Gritting her teeth against the ache in her legs, she continued her ascent.

The shaft seemed to go on forever, and the only respite she got was when she reached a slight rim, where one segment of the vent slotted into the next, and she was able to pause for a moment, her weight supported solely on the edges of her feet, before moving on.

_Whatever the job, it cannot be worth this._ She thought to herself as she carried on moving. She eventually reached a lip at the top, and pulled herself over, her arms shaking with the effort, and crawled out into the next room.

This time it was a simple box, one door, and a light-bulb swinging from the ceiling. She looked around quickly, and saw that there was also a fluorescent light on one side of the wall. _Why two lights in one room?_ She went to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

She knelt next to the lock and examined it. Simple, probably only one tumbler, but nothing to pick it with. Her less than reputable past would have let her bypass it in a second if only she had a...

_Ah._

She reached up and unscrewed the bulb, then put it on the floor and stamped it open, revealing the filament inside. She stripped off her gloves and picked it up, noticing immediately that it was a little thicker than normal filament wire. Feeling smug at having solved the problem so quickly, she bent the filament to the right sort of angle, and slipped it into the lock.

A couple of minutes later and she was through, opening the door and tumbling into the next corridor, which was dimly lit with a strip of neon blue in the floor.

_Wonderful, next they'll put me in an episode of Columbo or something._

She stayed low and moved along the corridor to the next door, which opened straight up into a wide arena. There was a door level with her on the other side, but the entire centre of the room had been dug out to form a pit. There was only one way across, a thin beam set at shoulder level next to her.

_No time like the present._

She shimmied along it, wondering what exactly was going to come next, but nothing happened while she was on the beam. At the other end, she swung down and kicked the door through, emerging into a floodlit room, another arena, but this one had a table set in the middle. Cautiously she approached it, and saw a pistol lying on it.

Her first instinct was to pick it up, but even as she was reaching out a hand she rethought. The examination had delighted in subverting her expectations, so why would now be any different?

She was still pondering when a gunshot sounded from one of the far walls. Behind her a bullet sparked and she flinched involuntarily. A second shot rang out, but missed again. She kicked the table out, spinning so she was hidden behind it. The pistol clattered to the floor a few feet away, but she was at least protected from the shooter.

_No time, must move._

She cast her eyes about and spotted an alcove on the closest wall. She looked back to the pistol, but decided against it. They wouldn't make the test lethal, and if she was supposed to get the gun and didn't, it would only mean she failed their examination, and right now that was looking like a much better option.

She rolled the table over to the alcove and crawled through, only to find herself staring at a pair of boots half a foot away from her face. She raised her head to see Doctor Seur looking down at her.

"Well done Ms Director, you finished the course." He didn't offer a hand, and she struggled to her feet, her body reminding her just how much it had been through in the short amount of time. As she looked around she saw that all but one of the leathernecks were already there, and all looking at her with clear disdain.

She kept a sneer from her face, but inside she wished she could have a chance to muss up their perfect uniforms. As she brushed herself down she realised that while she had picked up scuffs and scrapes from her obstacle course, they had all managed to stay in tip top condition, with not so much as a burn mark or a rip in their trousers.

The final marine walked in from a door a little way down the hall, and Doctor Seur turned to them.

"Right then, the final part of the test is an interview with myself, which will be conducted one at a time, and you will each be kept isolated until then."

"I thought there was going to be a shooting test?" Betty asked, remembering what Tor had told her.

"You've already had it Ms Director."

_Oh crap._

"This way please."

AN:- As you can probably tell, I was running out of ideas pretty fast at this point, so to shed some light on this rather bizarre test:

The idea of the tunnels was because that seemed to be something GJ agents did a lot, and I wanted to include it in their intitial examination.

The climbing rope was from the Halo original novel Fall of Reach, one of the obstacles the Sprtan children climb, the zipline was an idea I had from the Tomb Raider training course in TR3, the heated floor and vertical climb are both taken from Ian Fleming's Doctor No, the first Bond book I ever read, the filament lightbulb is from MacGyver, tested and proved to work on Mythbusters, the narrow beam was just to add something else for some filler, and the arena shooting gallery was inspired by the shooting gallery in Men in Black, mainly just for the idea of the gun on the table.

No, I don't know how the military folks went through the test and emerged without a scratch, dramatic convenience, that's how. Betty needs to feel inferior. Anyway, this one's a little shorter than the others, but I quite liked where it ended, so the next one should make up for it. Also, I will introduce Anne and James, just give me time.


End file.
